Toxete Platform
Toxete Platform (formerly referred to as Toseike Platform) is a space station in orbit between the planets of Kobastl Tau and Otgravent Idor in the Toxete System. Background History Hostile Takeover During the Korvax Awakening, a group of former Korvax slaves infiltrated the then-Vy'keen commanded station. Led by Somnambulist Entity Ded, they successfully slaughtered more then half of the inhabitants in their sleep before the remaining crew even knew what had happened when Ensign Zetangj was accidentally awoken from slumber and managed to hit the alarms. Battle ensued but the groggy Vy'keen were ill-prepared for battle despite that being in their nature thanks in part to a lethargy gas pumped through the air filtration system by the traitorous merchant Julkataaj, who had been among the first to encounter the Korvax resistance group as he was nodding off docked in his stellar barge and had successfully bargained for his own life at the expense of the others on the station. The ensuing battle lasted 12 hours, but the Korvax gained the upper hand. It was during this time that the Vy'keen witnessed the destruction of their war frigate, the Beyond All Comprehension, which had laid in orbit around the planet Aberskyvinda-Unbu, which the station was currently orbiting. Redoubling their efforts, Sentinel Hunter Xuanj led a counteroffensive while Brigadier Oya led a small team to man defense cannons to blast the orbiting Korvax ships out of the sky. The strike force was nearly successful until another Korvax unit hijacked a Gek Freighter that had entered the system from Yepreckerts and steered it towards the defensive cannons. Although Oya was able to disable the freighter before it could crash full force into the station, it still scrapped the area as it passed by, killing Oya and his team. With no one left to keep the approaching Korvax vessels at bay, even the expert fighter Xuanj was eventually overcome and slain, unable to defend against the 8 Korvax attacking him and his only other remaining ally: Corporal Xipi. Xipi was able to duck behind cover and avoid dying in the same volley of shots but had run out of ammunition. Realizing he was about to die, he charged his attackers and successfully brought one down before being surrounded. Ded himself stepped forward to bring the final blow to Xipi, who awaited his death with the honor of a warrior... However he was surprised when Ded stalled and stuttered. Ded's facial lights went out for a brief moment before slowly fading back to life, and Xipi noticed it occur in the other Korvax, as well. It turned out that their systems had finally linked back up with those of the current iteration of the Korvax Convergence, and they had finally come to their senses. Ded apologized to the sole remaining warrior on the station, but Xipi was not offended: As a warrior race, he was enthralled to have been a part of the battle. It was at this moment when he chose to remain on the station as an ally of the enemy that had given him such a good fight and had soundly defeated him. Among those slain in the battle were the Vy'keens Oya, Rueya, Xuanj, and Zetangj; as well as the Gek Gigda, whom Julkataaj had had a recent rivalry with. Because the Galactic Trade AI Sevjay Wytoo witnessed the act, they were wiped clean and the new Political Public Relations-oriented AI Prinine Wonpi was installed in its stead while both Atef Ayninety and Xoslog were readied. Post-Awakening With the planetary system successfully overtaken by rogue Korvax, the Galactic Council was understandably up in arms. Conflict was high and sensing opportunity, bands of space pirates tore through the space, seeing it as lawless and easily manipulated due to the chaotic turmoil the Awakening had thrown the area into. Although the Korvax Rebels stated that they had won the system fair and square and that they in fact should have the "squatter's rights" to it in the first place, they openly accepted envoys from the other races to enter the system as a way to assuage possible war from breaking out. Ded stepped down during this period as Operations Entity as a political gesture, and was proceeded by Arm. Ded instead took up the title of Geologist and traveled to the surface of Amchasavy Owas aboard the mobile observatory The Eqong Seeker. The Vy'keen sent Conflict Scouts such as Nacungmaim to the area to investigate and make sure that the Korvax had indeed stopped their planned attacks against their people. The Gek continued to see opportunity here, and Geks such as Avnda spent prolonged periods of time on the station in the hopes of earning large quantities of credits from the various travelers. It was during this period of time when the Korvax discovered the long-abandoned Sculptor Device. After some months of deep study, it was determined that the device had never been put to use. Ever-curious and feeling that activating said device would help them take control of their new system, Operations Entity Arm declared that the Device be activated. As they suspected, this was intended as a Planetary Sculpting Tool, and the planets were rapidly altered to suit the desires of a seemingly extinct species. This caused devastation on a massive scale to each and every one of the five planets in the system, leading to mass extinctions on each world as the biomes were completely changed from their mainly natural states. Many travelers to the area were shocked and disgusted by the actions, and many of those who had chosen to take up residing on the station and elsewhere chose to leave following the occurrence. Many called for Arm to step down as Operations Entity and realizing that they may have caused yet another political incident, Arm seemingly vanished off the radar, with everyday operations falling upon Divine Atlas Entity Lekholun. Known Inhabitants Pre-Awakening Gigda.jpg|Gigda (Manager / Builder) Julkataaj.jpg|Julkataaj (Merchant) Oya.jpg|Oya (Brigadier / Technician) Rueya.jpg|Rueya (Technology Merchant) Xipi.jpg|Corporal Xipi (Corporal) Xuanj.jpg|Xuanj (Sentinel Hunter) Zetangj.jpg|Zetangj (Ensign / Armorer) Site 7J-7-2-Y27.jpg|Site 7J/7-2-Y27 "Sevjay Wytoo" (Galactic Trade AI) Post-Awakening President Arm.jpg|Arm (Operations Entity) Avnda.jpg|Avnda (Manager) Julkataaj.jpg|Julkataaj (Merchant) Nacungmaim.jpg|Nacungmaim (Scout) Nayevo.jpg|Nayevo (Divine Atlas Entity / Mission Listings Agent) Xipi.jpg|Corporal Xipi (Corporal) Zinoginoo.jpg|Zinoginoo (Technology Merchant) V78-PR9-21P Matrix.jpg|V78/PR9-21P Matrix "Prinine Wonpi" (Galactic Trade AI) Post-Resculpting Aberbas.jpg|Aberbas (Scientist Entity) Bluchiesi.jpg|Bluchiesi (Technician Entity) Denaysihk.jpg|Denaysihk (Technician Entity) Emov.jpg|Emov (Research Entity / Guild Envoy) Hokovdoro.jpg|Hokovdoro (Technology Merchant) Julkataaj.jpg|Julkataaj (Merchant) (Left Toxete Platform to join Somarinoa on Kobastl Tau) Kanau.jpg|Kanau (Scholar Entity) Kety.jpg|Kety (Interface Entity) Krom Toxete Platform.jpg|Krom (Scientist Entity) (Left Toxete Platform to join Somarinoa on Kobastl Tau) Lekholun.jpg|Lekholun (Divine Atlas Entity) Nokachaye.jpg|Nokachaye (Chief Scientist Entity) Orialinho.jpg|Orialinho (Analyst Entity) Ossyulaiu.jpg|Ossyulaiu (Analyst Entity) Rikh.jpg|Rikh (Geologist Entity) Urga.jpg|Urga (Chemist Entity) Urmavit.jpg|Urmavit (Technology Merchant) Uvsh.jpg|Uvsh (Technology Merchant) Xipi.jpg|Corporal Xipi (Corporal) No Image.png|Yaksar (Technology Merchant) Yimkar.jpg|Yimkar (Mathematician Entity) Atef Ayninety.jpg|Outpost 8F-A90-PS5 "Atef Ayninety" Xoslog.jpg|V12-XO5-1-80T Log "Xoslog" Galleries Toxete Platform 1.jpg|Denaysihk, Lekholun, Julkataaj, Xipi, and Atef Ayninety Toxete Platform 2.jpg|Sitting at the docks Toxete Platform 3.jpg|Somarinoa leaving the station Toxete Platform 4.jpg|Sitting at the docks Toxete Platform 5.jpg|Leaving the station () Toxete Platform .jpg| Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Locations Category:Space Stations